Happy Moon Festival!
by Moonrise31
Summary: Ling drops by Ed and Al's place to give them a moon cake. And a Xingese lesson. Which Ed butchers horribly. Completely random, perhaps bordering on crack.


**A/N: Okay, today's the Mid-Autumn festival (yes, I'm Chinese), and I really wanted to post a story for it. So... enjoy! :D **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Not even a green rabbit (though I do have a blue one... I lost it though)**

"Hi!"

Ed looked up from his book. "Ling, if you won't use the door like a _normal_ person, couldn't you at least knock on the window first? I mean, what if I was doing something…private?"

Silence. "Awkward," Al whispered.

Ling grinned as Ed's statement finally registered. "Oh, pshaw! Winry left days ago, so there's no way you'd be doing things like that." (1)

Ed turned red. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT HE COULD RIDE ON ONE OF THE TINY FROGS THE AUTHORESS' SISTER FOUND AT SUMMER SCHOOL SEVERAL YEARS AGO?" (2)

Ling cracked open one eye. "I didn't say that."

Ed exhaled. "I know. I just wanted to yell."

"Yell, shmell," Ling chortled. "Have a moon cake! It'll make you feel better!"

Ed eyed the proffered pastry. "A moon cake?"

"Yeah!" Ling giggled. "From the moon! A little green rabbit makes them. At least, that what I learned from the idiot cat!" (3)

Ed raised an eyebrow. "…Ling, you haven't been drinking again, have you?" (4)

"Of course not!" Ling replied, hiding the half-empty wine bottle behind his back. "What makes you think that?"

"Brother, just take a _little_ bite, please?" Al sighed. Perhaps then Ling would leave. And take his not-very-well-hidden wine with him.

Ed snorted. "Fine." He took the cake from Ling as if it were a ticking time bomb (and for all he knew, it could be one) and gingerly broke off a miniscule piece so small that he could use it for future short rants.

He took a bite.

Ling and Al watched.

Ed's eyes widened. "I can't believe this. It's delicious!" He gobbled the rest of it up.

"Yay!" Ling cheered.

"So is the cake for some sort of celebration?" Al asked, now that it was obvious Ling wasn't leaving.

"Oh yeah. It's for Zhong Qiu Jie. Mid-Autumn Festival. Or the Moon Festival. Hence the moon cake." Ling entered a period of soberness to explain this before switching back to drooling stupidly and somehow still managing to stay on the window ledge.

"What'd ya say? Jong chu jay?" Ed licked his fingers, then brightened in a very out-of-character way. "Hey, I rhymed! Um… let's see… I need to…pee?"

Ling fell out of the window. Al stared at his brother.

"Hey! I'm sorry. Really, I am. But I'm not a poet. Keep that in mind." (5) He frowned. "That _kinda _rhymed."

"Ling!" Al shouted out the window. "What was in that cake you gave Brother?"

"Oh, just some red bean paste."

"…" Al looked back at his brother, who was busy trying to do a handstand. "That wouldn't happen to have any _sugar_ in it, would it?"

"Um…maybe?" Ling passed out from alcohol consumption.

"Just great. Maybe I should get the Colonel," Al murmured to himself.

"Mustang? Great idea!" Ed cackled, then jumped out the window, landed on an unconscious Ling, and hopped away.

"This is going to be a very long day," Al sighed.

**(1) LAME EDWIN REFERENCE!**

**(2) Seriously. They were tiny. Like, the size of your thumbnail. **

**(3) Okay, they didn't have TV back then, but I couldn't resist putting this reference in. Does anyone know what TV show this is? Hint: "Sagwa" in Chinese means "idiot," though in an affectionate sort of way.**

**(4) LAME ADVERTISEMENT FOR MY FANFIC ZERO WAIST!**

**(5) Um, this quote was supposed to be part of a challenge from theretard5892 on the forum Fully Combustive Material for the Fanfic Author! (or something like that), so go to her profile to find the link. Anyway, I don't think I really completed the challenge, since I was supposed to make a fic _centered_ around this quote, but I was typing and I found the perfect place to use it, so I did. Anyway, credit goes to theretard5892, so don't forget it!**

**A/N: I was going to continue this story with what happened at Mustang's office, but I kinda ran out of juice. Maybe I'll post a second chapter later. Perhaps after a moon cake I'll feel re-energized ;)**

**Happy Mid-Autumn festival, everyone! Read and Review? :D**


End file.
